


Wait... It didn't explode?

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Charles gets left behind on the toppat orbital station, and Henry knows his inevitable, tragic demise. Charles keeps talking to Henry when they find out that the space station isn't gonna explode.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 51





	Wait... It didn't explode?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from Tumblr, I'm not sure if it's been written or not.

Henry knew that Charles' demise would come this way. He just had to fix the timelines, he wasn't sure if he'd get over it. Hopefully the deity will let him choose his favorite timeline.  
"He-Henry? You there?" Charles' headset buzzed in.  
Henry gently tapped the mic to let Charles know he was listening.  
"Ah, man... That roughed me up. Got 'em though." Charles continued.  
Henry was trying to hold back his urge to sob and cough to try and not interrupt Charles.  
"Gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere..."  
That was the line where Henry lost it. He kept trying to contain himself, yet ended up sobbing and coughing a few times.  
"Hey, hey! Calm down! You're gonna be fine!" Charles urged.  
"N-No, n-n-not without you..." Henry disagreed strongly.  
"Calm down, okay..? Deep breaths." Charles sounded calming and comforting as ever, and in a bad situation. Henry nodded to himself, managing to calm himself with long, shaky breaths. "Alright..." Charles told him. "We did it though, we got 'em." Charles sounded confident yet broken. "Pretty good plan." Henry wasn't prepared for this. He didn't want Charles to go out, not like this. "Could say-" Here it comes. "-it was the greatest plan." Charles held his breath for a moment. Henry nearly jumped towards the glass, but turns out... The space station didn't explode? "Huh. I-I thought that the s-st-station would have exploded by now." Charles admit. "Y-You're okay, right? Tap the mic if you're okay." Henry gently tapped the mic again. "Thank goodness..." Charles sighed. "St-Still, how am I not dead yet..? The station should have exploded by now." He'd continue. "Argh... I'm in so much pain, he got me real good." That made Henry worry more. "I'm just waiting for the station to e-explode. I... I know it's going to." Charles said. It was true. Henry knew Charles' demise. It would end tragically for him, but he would be a valiant hero, he DID save Henry's life. Henry no longer heard the echoed sirens from Charles' headset. "Huh? The sirens turned off..." Charles told Henry. "Is... Is the station not gonna explode..? I th-thought for s-s-sure..." He sounded a bit shocked. "H-How am I gonna get off this thing..?"


End file.
